Rosas
by Gotaru
Summary: Musa dorada y demonio artista; amigos de alma y corazón; encuentros aleatorios que no lo son: la perfección que conforman dividida en tres realidades con una misma flor predominante. Trunks x Marron. Drabble(s)!


**D isclaimer**: todo a **Akira** **Toriyama**.

* * *

 _Para Pam_

:')

* * *

 **| ROSAS |**

―que duran por siempre―

* * *

«El **amor** puede lastimarte, es una emoción fabulosa; cuando sientes emociones negativas o positivas. Cuando **sientes** , significa que estás **vivo** ».

― **N** ikita **V** ladimirovich **A** lekseev

* * *

 **i. pétalo 1 + sus espinas**

 **(mini homenaje a «** _ **Triángulo**_ **»)**

Ella.

Es humana en lo más básico de su existencia: a pesar de ser hija de dignos guerreros opta por dedicar su vida a la literatura.

Ella.

Su cabello riachuelos de oro y ojos de cielo con puntos negros dibujados.

Ella.

Igual a él: carne, huesos, sangre.

Pero, en su espalda, Trunks ve lo que el resto no.

( _alas de la salvación_ , _alas que lo sacarán del abismo que una sin-ojos cavó bajo él, alas de oro_ )

Pero, en su piel, él ve la brillantez propia del _significado_ consumado.

Intenta contenerse, en verdad, ¡lo juraría en el nombre de cada miembro de su familia…! Pero inevitable es: besa los omóplatos de Marron, dormida ésta, con labios fríos que acarician piel de deidad.

Tirita, una extensión de él se endurece y sus ojos se inundan de felicidad.

Ojos que abusados fueron tanto como el corazón y cuerpo.

Demonio y loco y más pueden llamarlo, que a él no le importará: precisaba de conocer con sus labios esa parte de la anatomía de Marron para, en su arte, poder…

―Expresarte mejor, en todo lo que eres, Marron.

Pintará hasta el fin de los tiempos, pintará aunque tenga que quedarse en su estudio ( _una dos cinco ocho Isas lo miran_ ) y nunca salir: en fin, que iba a batallar por crear la obra de arte que ruega ser capaz de retratar.

Iba en búsqueda de papel y su lápiz predilecto para dibujar, así como el lápiz color rojo que él siempre, por algún motivo, relaciona con rosas: sí, tonalidad flor eterna es, precisamente, una forma de dibujar a Marron y así hacerle justicia.

Lo detiene un cántico:

Aquella que nació sin empatía nunca estará a la altura de la musa dorada.

―Trunks…

Marron ha volteado y sólo ahora es capaz de notarlo. Se eriza él, naturalmente, sólo con su voz.

Brumas le nublan los ojos: está en el interior de Marron y Marron lo rodea a él tanto con los brazos como con su intimidad y en el mundo todo es perfección estética.

Todo.

Y, a pesar de lo quebrado de su mente por el abuso emocional de años del pasado, la conexión entre ambos late, al mismo son de la canción en que sus sexos vibran: lo que sienten por la niña no se compara con lo que Trunks siente por ella y lo que Marron siente por él.

¿Por qué sencillamente no lo pudieron entender así los ojos que leyeron?

Tiempo, meses y una historia roja que en ello se extenderá serán necesarios, es verdad: pero bien van a estar.

Porque la verdadera perfección que los salvará será aquel ser de luz que ambos moldearán en unos años.

La verdadera niña de sus vidas.

―N-No pares nunca, Trunks…

Arte y sensibilidad y vehemencia: la salvación absoluta.

* * *

 **ii. pétalos 2 & 3**

Lo primero que el celeste de sus ojos notan cuando abre la puerta son las lágrimas que caen de los zafiros. El corazón se le fractura y cae al suelo en pedazos: Marron haría lo que fuera por hacer feliz el corazón de su mejor amigo.

― ¡Trunks! ¿¡Qué pasó!?

Entran, toman asiento en el sofá, Trunks deposita su cabeza sobre el regazo de Marron.

Su lugar predilecto desde el diagnóstico mental.

―Dime hasta el último detalle, hasta lo que no consideres importante.

Trunks respira profundo; al exhalar también se le escapa un sollozo.

Qué espantoso, ¡infinitamente mierdoso…!, es aquello que tiene en la mente hasta el punto en que nubla su percepción de la realidad.

Maldita seas por la eternidad, apatía.

Escupe todo en un torrente nervioso aferrado a una mano de ella: le grité a mi secretaria por X razón, discutí con Goten por Y motivo hasta que lo hice llorar, mamá me dio una bofetada por aquello que hice que fue Z.

― ¡Todo en una misma puta semana, Marron…!

―Ay, Trunks… ―Marron acaricia su cabello. De poder enterrar sus manos en su cuerpo y sacar los hilos negros que rodean su corazón…

Marron maldice con apasionamiento a la «D», pues en todo el mundo, Trunks no es el único que lo padece.

―Marron ―su voz es desolación―. ¿Las cosas siempre serán así?

» ¿Nunca voy a estar bien, acaso?

―La depresión no es un juego, Trunks: siempre… siempre te agradeceré y me honrará que hayas decidido decírmelo tan sólo a mí. El prejuicio, en efecto, cuando de varones depresivos se trata es ridículo. Y tu sensibilidad es tanta…

» Pero todos (tu madre, tu padre, Goten; quizás no Bra, pues aún es muy pequeña) deben saberlo. Deben, lindura.

» Porque ellos te van a _apoyar_.

» Porque _no_ estás solo en realidad.

Beso en su frente: Marron, que ama a su compañero de travesuras en la infancia, quiere que lo sepa verdad.

Para Trunks, los labios de Marron se antojan pétalos de pasional flor roja.

Y es que era verdad: esta es una batalla que se puede ganar al aprender a sobrellevarlo.

Pastillas si así te lo recomendaron, refugio en el arte, alejarte de otros o por el contrario rodearte de corazones amados: tú sabes, lector, cual es el mejor método para ti.

El dolor vuelve a cocernos en algo mejor.

Y hay tanto(s) que vale(n) la pena…

―Tienes que creerlo: vas a poder…

La sonrisa, aunque temblorosa, aunque insegura, de Trunks es luz.

¿Qué sería de él sin ella…?

― ¿Y qué sería de mí sin ti, Trunks…?

Los zafiros, en efecto, aprenderán a ver color de nuevo.

* * *

 **iii. pétalos 4 & 5**

Sus ojos se encuentran cuando ambos estaban ocupados con sus propias vidas: Marron sentada en uno de los asientos de cara a las puertas de ingreso, Trunks entrando al metro.

Marron levantó su mirada del libro, por causalidad y casi distraída, al tiempo en que éstas se abrían: ella fue lo primero que él vio y viceversa.

El tiempo se detuvo, pieles se erizaron y aire abandonó pulmones: entremezclar de distintas tonalidades de azul.

Luego, parpadeos y despertar: como los mutuos extraños que eran cada uno siguió en lo suyo. Marron continúo su lectura de poesía mientras Trunks se aferraba a su portafolio café descolorido al ingresar.

Pero entre ambos imperaban esbozos de anhelo: faltó un solo encontrar de ojos para el deseo de prolongar el mirarse por la eternidad.

…

Luego de esforzarse y dando hasta la última parte de sí Marron obtuvo al fin un puesto como maestra de lengua y literatura en la secundaria soñada. Más feliz no podía ser.

Entonces se le ocurre lo inevitable: lo verá a él y a sus ojos de profundidad incalculable (¡y es que ni siquiera conoce su nombre!) cuatro días a la semana ya que es _ese_ el metro que precisa utilizar.

No tarda en desechar, si bien medianamente, el pensamiento: se dice que llamar a Drew, su novio, es lo más natural de hacer.

…

«Mal humor» ni siquiera alcanzaba a describir cómo se sentía.

Bra y él perdieron a sus padres hace más de tres años: él un muchacho fiestero y ella una preadolescente caprichosa. Maldito fuera el bastardo ebrio que se estrelló contra ellos… Además sus abuelos maternos estaban fallecidos desde antes.

Estaban solos y no lo estaban, pues uno al otro se tenían.

Trunks todo lo ha hecho, más lo que le sigue, por darle la mejor vida que puede darle a su hermanita.

¡Y así se lo pagaba Bra! ¡Saliendo con tipos cuando aún tenía dieciséis!

Se dice que no falta mucho para que ella sea mayor de edad, pero… ¡Bah, sencillamente Trunks no lo aprobaba y ya!

Ah, qué duro era esto. Pero cuánto adoraba a esa niña-princesa.

Sin sentirte ya enfadado, sí inhumanamente cansado, atraviesa la puerta del metro con la mente en otra parte: se encuentra de frente con una escena que lo paraliza.

Que le duele.

Cuatro semanas puntuales han compartido viajes al lado del otro en el transporte: nunca han hablado.

Atracciones entre dos seres se suscitan en mil aspectos: ambos tienen vidas propias. Sencillamente no era algo que necesariamente debía pasar.

Pero Trunks se ha encontrado con una Marron llorosa, su cara oculta entre sus manos e inclinada hacia adelante, pero la (abundante) empatía de él puede ver claramente los sollozos que sacuden su cuerpo ligeramente.

¿Qué le…? ¿Por qué estaba…?

¿Tenía él el derecho a preguntar?

No. No lo tenía.

Con incomodidad en la piel y conmoción en el corazón se aferra a una de las barreras de acero: se queda de pie a una respetuosa distancia.

Y ella no para de llorar.

Hasta que sí lo hace.

Trunks intenta no verla, que el azul no se vire en dirección a ella: no puede no verla.

Todavía con su nariz roja y brillante, Marron toma su teléfono rosa pálido en manos. Marca. Habla.

―Pan… ¿Puedo quedarme en tu casa esta noche? ―silencio. Una sonrisa―. Gracias. Cua-Cuando esté ahí te lo contaré to… ―entonces su ceño luce sorprendido. Una vez más sonríe―. Sí: se trata de Drew… Qué bien me conoces. Pan, no sé por qué él me hizo esto. ¡Con una chica que… que yo conocía incluso! ―nace una risa dulce, dulce, dulce, ¡música…! Y otro derramar de una lágrima―. No, linda: no quiero que le rompas la cabeza ―y lo siguiente que dice hace acelerar el corazón de Trunks―: «Marron» nada: tan sólo quiero verte y estar contigo, Pan… Te quiero.

Cuelga. Respira e intenta sonreír. No puede y su rostro desaparece tras sus manos de nuevo.

Trunks medita: si, aquello por lo que se ha esforzado mucho, se da…

Sí, se dice con un esbozo de sonrisa: eso haré.

Eso hará.

Porque nunca la conoció: y no tiene dudas de que Marron se lo merece.

…

Pinchazo ligero en el pecho al abordar el transporte y no verlo a él. Curiosidad al ver algo en su asiento de siempre. Una mano insegura, temblorosa, recoge ambos objetos con el pulgar e índice.

Un sobre rosa. Una rosa carmesí.

Una rosa.

Ella toma asiento sin respirar: abre. Lee. Llora de felicidad.

Sonríe al leer lo que expresa la copia del documento, la respuesta a una solicitud de empleo, específicamente de una empresa automovilística situada en la Ciudad del Este: él ya nunca más tomará este metro.

Dirigida está a «Trunks».

Saber su nombre hace nacer una sonrisa en su rostro angelical: lo escrito con tinta morada, del otro lado del documento, es lo que libera sus lágrimas.

« _Un placer coincidir en esta vida_ »

Su voz es temblor, felicidad y agradecimiento. Lo dice con la nariz oculta en el rojo de sangre latente de la rosa.

―… Lo mismo digo, Trunks.

* * *

 **.**

" _It must be something that we call love_ "

 **.**

* * *

 _ **¡GRACIAS POR LEER!**_


End file.
